1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electronic operation and control of a vehicle's interior rearview mirror and a mirror control system for automatically adjusting the rear viewing angle of the interior rearview mirror to eliminate blind spots during certain vehicle operating conditions.
2. Prior Art
Currently, vehicles have used a three-mirror system to view the areas to the sides and rear of the vehicle. This system typically consists of two side rear viewing mirrors and one interior rearview mirror. Unfortunately, due to the location of these mirrors, this results in a limited sides and rear viewing areas. This system creates two blind spots of vision, one on the driver's side of the vehicle and the other on the passenger's side of the vehicle. In order to view the blind spots the driver has to turn his/her head, which takes the drivers attention away from the roadway in the front of the vehicle. This is safety hazard and endangers other vehicles on the road with the driver.
Thereafter several types of inventions were designed to address the driver and passenger side blind spot issue in such a way as to reveal the vehicle or objects located in them. U.S. Pat. No. 7,885,743 to Noro (2011) is an electric mirror control device provided with a proportionality constant conversion means for converting the proportionality constant of a detection output voltage to the angle of a mirror surface to be positive or negative. However, this is simply an electronic control system which uses a proportionality constant of the detection output voltage to the angle of the mirror surface and controls an up-down motor or a right-left motor. U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,939 to Foote (2010) is an electrically powered mirror unit adjustment mechanism that pivots a support arm between an extended position and a folded position, however it only moves the reflective mirror surface about horizontal and vertical axes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,249 to Ivanov (2008) describes a system where a method is disclosed for automatically controlling the position of a mirror to stabilize the view in the mirror in spite of changes in viewing position, however it only stabilizes the view in the rearview mirror after the mirror position has been set. U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,637 to Wang (2005) is an automobile exterior rearview mirror system in which adjustments by the vehicle operator to the driver side mirror are used to make automatic adjustments to the passenger side mirror without requiring the operator to make separate, independent adjustment of that mirror. Although this system minimizes the number of mirror adjustments it can only be used to adjust mirror system based on a predetermined mirror angle and distance position ratio of the passenger side view mirror relative to the driver side mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,299 to Martinson (2010) is a lateral-view mirror assembly comprising a housing having a first lateral-view mirror and a second lateral-view mirror coupled to a rear window of a vehicle and dimensioned to provide a driver of a vehicle with the ability to view objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the first and second lateral-view mirrors to the rearview mirror to the driver. This system can be used to spot vehicles in blind spots but depends on a mirror-to-mirror straight-line unobstructed view to the first and second lateral view mirrors to detect such objects. This is unlikely with backseat passengers and requires a huge adjustment for the vehicle operator from the traditional use of a rear view mirror, being the only reflective surface. U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,199 to DeWard (2010) discloses a rearview mirror system for a vehicle and includes an interior rearview mirror assembly having a mounting structure, an electrical actuator and a reflective element. However, this is only the mirror system, which includes the mirror, mounting structure and actuator used for moving the reflective element. There is no electronic system coupled with the mirror to provide the movement necessary to show blind spots to the vehicle operator. U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,099 to Hannah (2009) is a blind spot safety system that includes a side view mirror assembly. The side view mirror assembly includes a mirror housing attached to an automobile, a power supply, an adjustment motor, a mirror adjustment mechanism, and an adjustable mirror. A blind spot mirror track is incorporated into the mirror housing. However this involves a system compromised of a sliding mirror that moves along a track to reveal vehicle blind spots. The track is a component that is exposed to the elements and will require frequent maintenance to keep this system operational.
There have been a number of inventions that have made an effort to address driver and passenger blind spots. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,041 to Lee (2009), U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,166 to Qualich (2008,) U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,941 to Suggs (2005) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,885 to Gray (1992) are all electronically controlled motorized systems designed to operate vehicle side view mirrors by moving the angular position of said mirror to monitor both driver and passenger blind spots. However, the systems mentioned in the four aforementioned patents only control the side view mirrors and causes the driver to turn his/her head to view the side view mirrors which directs their eyes away from the front viewing area of the vehicle and forces the driver to use his/her peripheral view to pick up objects directly in front of the vehicle. This causes a reduction in reaction time and could potentially cause and accident. There isn't a way for the driver to manually control this system, which is another disadvantage. This system also requires the vehicle operator to control and view two mirrors Instead of one.